


Lifebringer

by Caitrin Torres (ctorres)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-10
Updated: 2007-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctorres/pseuds/Caitrin%20Torres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzie discovers an interesting new toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifebringer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first round of Writer In a Drawer on Livejournal. The prompts were first times and something green.

"What do you think it is?" Suzie asked. She was examining the latest piece of rift refuse: a heavy metal gauntlet of some sort.

"No idea," Jack said. "You're the engineer on the team."

"Come on," Suzie said, kicking back in her chair. "What happened to your secret treasure trove of knowledge? You recognized the book scanner and the handcuffs right away when they appeared last week."

"My secret treasure trove of knowledge?" Jack repeated, laughing. "That's a good one."

"Well?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "The book scanner was already in our database. Torchwood One found something similar years ago. If you'd entered its identifying information immediately like you're supposed to, you too would have known what it was."

"And the handcuffs?" It was uncanny the way Jack was able to identify technology and aliens, and one day, Suzie was going to solve the puzzle that was her boss.

Jack shrugged. "I got lucky."

"Do that a lot, do you?"

Jack grinned widely. Suzie snorted and turned her attention back to the glove. It was deceptively light, given its appearance. She slowly slid her hand into it, ignoring Jack's wince as she did so. It was cold... much colder than it had been when she had been holding it. Interesting.

She flexed her hand and gave the gauntlet an appraising look. "I could have used this last month."

Jack looked at her reprovingly. "If a Weevil is so close to you that you can punch it, it's too close. A metal glove wouldn't have been much protection."

Suzie automatically flexed her left shoulder when he said it. The gash the Weevil had given her before Owen managed to kill it was almost healed, but she didn't appreciate the reminder of how close she'd come to dying. "No, not for that," Suzie snapped back. "The bloke in the flat below mine threw a fancy dress party. With a green cloak and some baubles, I could have gone as Doctor Doom. What do you think?" She opened and closed her hand again and admired the way the heavy gauntlet moved with her. "Makes me look like a right baddie, don't it?"

"Alien tech doesn't leave the Hub, remember?" Jack hopped down from the counter where he had perched. "Give it to Ianto to archive when you're done with it."

"Will do," she called after him. She continued to play with it, moving her hand and examining the way the glove responded. It was some sort of armor, of course. It really did look like something one would find on a villain, or perhaps a knight. It spoke of someone with powers over life and death and the fate of others.

She walked over to a storage shelf at the back of her work area and set it down, still wearing it. The longer she wore it, the heavier it felt. When her hand landed with a thud, there was a tiny flash, and a beetle that had died there suddenly flew off. She yanked her hand out of the glove, astonished.


End file.
